The Darkness Won't Have You, As Long As You're In My Arms
by ShadowBlaster
Summary: Hong Kong has a fear of the dark, and is not pleased when a thunderstorm takes out the electricity in the house. His only option to survive the darkness: Find S.Korea.


_Crap.. I really don't like this..'_

Another thunder clap illuminated the darkness for a mere second, before settling down again, everything going pitch black. As much as he may not admit it, Li Xiao is not a fan of the dark. He has never liked it, since he was a small child, he'd always begged for China to keep his bedroom light on a low glow at night, the excuse always being he'd have nightmares if it's not on. Same went for England, he'd always make sure there was some light present in the room.

But nonetheless, he had never grown out of his fear of the dark.

No matter where he was looking, darkness shadowed everything, no source of light available due to the power cord outside busting. To make it simple: He was stuck in the darkness for lord knows how long.

All alone..

...Sort of.

His head lifted, staring into his darkened room. He bit his lip, looking towards what he thinks is his bedroom door, closed shut. Yong-Soo, South Korea, his annoying "brother", was sleeping in the next room. Coming over unexpectedly, it would've been quite rude to just force him out.

Li Xiao frowned to himself, considering his options.

_'Would he mind? Would he question why I came? Does he even know my fear?...I hope not.'_

Questions raced through his panicked mind, until he finally came up with his answer after the next flash of lightening.

He hung his legs over the side of the bed, standing slowly on his bare feet. He stared at the darkness in front of him, and waited... ...He didn't have to wait long, as that flash of lightening was his cue. Being a quick sprinter, and quite proud of it, he found his door and made it with the help of the lightening's light. Slowly, he opened the door, and his breath hitched for a second. His heart pounded out of his chest, the house so quiet, it could probably he heard doors down. He started into the pitch black hallway, almost whimpering at the sight.

'_Wú wú wú_..' He whispered over and over. his staring not seizing.

He would make it. As soon as the next lightening goes off- -There it was!  
The Chinese boy quickly made a dash for the room he remembered was Yong's, opening the door, and running to the bed.

"Yong! Don't ask questions, I-"

He paused.

Wrong room..

Cursing quietly in the darkness, he walked quietly to the door, and opened it, peaking into the dark hallway.

'Which room was it...? _Gāisǐ,_ I forgot...' He looks up and down the hallways, trying his hardest to remember the exact room.

When his memory fails him, he decides to head for the room directly across from him, on the next light of the lightening.

..._Flash!_

He sprinted for the door, throwing it open. "Yong-Soo!"

No answer...

Wrong room _again_. 'Tch..'

The next flash of lightening had him dashing to another room, a little farther down, opening it quickly, remembering it was just his storage closet._ 'I'm too far, it's closer to my room, I think...'_

He cursed his scrambled memory. Not too long, as he headed for a different room, he jumped at the loud sound of thunder. "Aah!_ Yúchǔn de hēi'àn!_!"He screamed, throwing open another door, crying out Yong's name, almost desperately When he got no answer, tears began glistening his eyes, and he fell against the opposite wall.

Darkness was surrounding him, and he was trapped with no one around...  
Lightening was the last thing he saw before he blacked out, a sharp pain in his head was the last thing he felt...

* * *

"-ong- ...Ho-...-Hong-...Hong-!..."

The next thing Xiao knew, he was awake in a dark room, his head feeling dizzy and pounding a bit, but with a familiar face hovering over him. He frowned, taking a few moments to recognize the face in the darkness, but the voice made it come back to him.

"...Yong..." He whispered softly, looking up at the Korean with half lidded eyes. "You...where were you..?"

He looked at him, guiltiness evident in his features. "I-I had my music on really loud when I was sleeping! I'm so sorry I didn't hear you! Oh gosh, I forgot you never liked the dark, I'm so sorry, Li Xiao!"

The smaller boy blinked, processing everything, slower than usual, before quickly bringing his hand across the taller boy's face, making him squeak in surprise.

"Hey! I said I was so-" He was quickly silenced as arms wrapped around him, squeezing tight. Blinking twice, Yong looked at what he could see of the older boy's head, buried in his shirt. "Hey, Hong, are you okay...?"

A small nod was his answer. Yong nodded back, hugging him back as well in attempt to comfort the boy. "I know you're my older brother, but tonight, I'll protect you.. The darkness wont have you, as long as you're in my arms.."

Silence stood for a while, save for the loud noise of thunder, before the small nod came from the Chinese boy once again. Yong smiled slightly, placing a soft kiss upon Hong's head, making him heat up, glad he couldn't be seen. Hong settled down slowly, inhaling the Korean boy's scent, fully enjoying it.

_I guess it's the only perk to hating the dark.._

* * *

**Author's comments: Yay! Other anime's besides Vocaloid (nawt an anime, but still ;n; )**

**KoHo, the lovable underground pairing~ I will have to write more about these guys... and LietPol. Definitely more Hetalia fics.**

**And don't worry people, "Doctors and Icepicks" Is still being updated regularly, about 1 chapter a week, or two, depending if I get more ideas and they actually work. =w=;**

**Peace to pieces, mah peeps!**

**Translation****:**

**_Wú wú wú- Chinese- No no no_**

**_Gāisǐ- Chinese- Dammit_**

**_Yúchǔn de hēi'àn- Chinese- Stupid darkness_**

**_Sorry for the terrible translating! If I can be corrected, I would be glad owo; _**


End file.
